This invention relates to darts, such as those used in games of skill, and more particularly to a composite game dart capable of having its length and weight selectively adjusted.
The game of darts has received widespread publicity and is presently a competitive contest. In many countries as Great Britian, Canada and so on, dart throwers are viewed as national heroes and engage in extensive competition.
The darts used in such contests are relatively expensive and great care is taken in their manufacture and fabrication to assure true flight characteristics so that the users aim or ability is not affected by the flight capability of the dart.
As such, these darts are fabricated from materials as stainless steel, brass, tungsten and so on and are machined and produced to close tolerances and weights.
In any event, the weight and length of the dart are a prime factor in a user's selection. Many people who participate in the game of darts may prefer a lighter or heavier dart or may prefer the dart to be heavier at the point end and so on. Thus, there is really no standard set on weight and much reliance is placed on the preferences of the user, including such preferences as to length.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide both an adjustable weight and length assembly, which is relatively economical to produce and simple to utilize.